


Perfect Spiral

by nsam85



Category: Ted (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Bennet's best friend Ted, needs a sperm donor, so the first guy he thinks of is Tom Brady. Tom Brady wakes up and confronts them. John is determined to help Ted get his donor, so after Ted's thrown out the window and into the back yard, John takes a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> basically an alternate Tom Brady bedroom scene from Ted 2.

                “What the hell!!” roared Tom Brady, sitting up in his bed.

                “Look, Mr. Brady…” John said quickly, backing up.

                “There’s a reason we’re here…” Ted began.

                “Get the fuck out of my house!” he screamed.

                Without warning, he picked up Ted and launched him out of his bedroom, through the balcony, and into his backyard.

                “Perfect spiral!” John said, looking down.

                “Get out!” he said, actually grabbing hold of his shirt.

                Hoping to buy him more time, he acted as if he accidentally pushed the ladder away from the balcony. It teetered for a moment before finally falling down right next to the stuff bear sitting up on the grass. Though the darkness outside somewhat obscured his face, John knew the anguish in Ted’s eyes, knowing their plan had failed. Still gripping his arm, Tom whirled him around and pushed him toward his bedroom door. Taking a chance, he yanked his arm free and turned.

                “I told you to get the fuck out!” he breathed, body shaking with rage.

                “Look…” he said, and before he could go any further, he explained the situation.

                Though still pissed, Tom seemed to calm down a bit.

                “So,” he said, a gleam in his eye, “You want my semen for a baby? And when the kid grows older, how do I know your friends won’t be making a claim to child support or some other shit like that?”

                “You don’t…but it won’t happen…look,” he paused, handing the football star the cup and backing away a bit. “I’ll wait outside the door and won’t have to see your…goods at all.” He said, though he was a little disappointed in this.

                “You really want my semen…don’t you?” he asked in a voice that guessed at more than one meaning in the request.

                Unable to help himself, he looked down at Tom’s crotch, noticing it was bulging out a bit. Looking back up, he gave a single nod. Taking a step forward, he reached out his arm. Setting his hand atop John’s shoulder, he pressed down hard until he finally squatted. Guessing that he now had his permission, he reached out with shaking hands and paused for a minute. Looking up, he couldn’t really see Tom’s expression due to the shadows. Taking a breath, he continued on.

                Gripping the elastic band of his shorts, he yanked them down, revealing his ample goods. Trimmed fairly short, he barely had any pubic hair at all. Free from its confinement, his cut cock bounced upward, it’s girth quite impressive, though not terribly long. Large round nuts hung below, full of cum. Finally taking a hold of seven-inch member, he began to work it in all the ways he could think of. Slightly rotating his palm around the head before pressing a digit into the piss slit, he began to lean forward, his tongue already sticking out.

                “No…” was all he heard.

                “Sorry.” He mumbled, getting back to work.

                “Faster.” Tom said, his voice a bit shakier.

                Trying to get this over with as quick as possible, he complied. After another minute, Tom began to pant and lean forward. Knee’s almost buckling, Tom reached down and gripped John’s shoulders for balance.

                “Close.” He mumbled.

                Suddenly remembering about the cup he reached behind him. Grabbing around on the floor, he turned, but couldn’t see it. Feeling pressure on his left shoulder, he looked back around. In his left hand star held the plastic cup out for him. Relieved, he grabbed it and got it up just in time for a large thick liquid rope of cum came out of his dick. Rope after rope shot into the cup until he finally came to a halt. With the job done, he stood and shook the man’s hand and turned to go.

                “Not so fast.” Tom said, gripping his elbow.

                “What?” he asked, wondering what else he wanted.

                Pulling him over to the bed, the star roughly placed his left hand on the mattress. Yanking the plastic cup out of his hand, Tom placed it over on the bed side table. Suddenly, he felt his sweats yanked down to his knees

                “Whoa!” he said, standing up straight.

                “You want what’s in that cup, you gotta earn it.” said the voice in a deeper tone.

                “No way!” he said, appalled at what the other man meant.

                “I’ll go slow…at first.” He said, reaching back to the stand.

                Opening a draw, he pulled out a small foiled package and a bottle of lube. Panicking, he told his feet to move, but for some reason, they wouldn’t. With another yank, his boxers were pulled down atop his sweats. Tilting his head, John looked down at his own crotch. His own seven inch cut member was hard a rock. Curving ever so slightly to the right, it bounced up and down as his legs were spread apart. facing the balcony, the dim light poured into the room. He let out a yelp as his left cheek was slapped rather harshly.

                “What’ve you got?” asked the star, reaching around until he felt a hand graze over his length.

                He let out a soft moan as it was gripped hard and given a couple of pumps.

                “Not bad…ready?” he asked.

                Without waiting for a reply, he felt lube drip down his crack before a finger probed him roughly. Biting his tongue, he closed his eyes as his cheeks were spread apart. Letting out a pained cry, Tom’s head slipped inside him all the way. It hurt like hell, and he was biting his lip to keep from making any other sounds. Already, the speed of the thrusting began to increase until the sound of slapping flesh reverberated around the whole room. There was a spark of electricity that surged through his body as the thrusting dick grazed across a certain area. Once more it hit the same spot. Reaching down, John fisted his dick as the spot was pounded.

                Finally, he couldn’t hold back any longer and he felt his knees go wobbly as he came. Unlike Tom’s ropes, his own cum came out more as a spray, painting quite a bit of the comforter. Behind him, Tom thrust once more, then he sagged against his back. Hot breath blasted across neck as his breathing slowed. A shadow moved across the bed. Looking up, he made eye contact with Ted. Again, even though he couldn’t see his face, he knew exactly what the expression was…this time, it was amusement.


End file.
